


I see a lily on thy brow

by Chocoicy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Brettany, Edwina - Freeform, F/F, 维多利亚时代双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: Edwina明天就要十六岁了，现在正值伦敦的社交季节，明天「已经长大」的Edwina就会被介绍给所有贵族。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I see a lily on thy brow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verocca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/gifts).



> 没头没尾的故事，都是被VV激发出来的脑洞。  
> 标题来自La Belle Dame sans Merci BY JOHN KEATS

3月22日的晚上万里无云，好像连天色都要配合这个安静的孩子，庆祝她于十六年前的降生。Edwina明天就要十六岁了，现在正值伦敦的社交季节，明天「已经长大」的Edwina就会被介绍给所有贵族。Edwina一向不喜欢去这种充满繁文缛节的场合，如果可以的话，她愿意一天到晚跟Brettany待在她家的后花园，甚至只是待在睡房里她也不介意。

仆人们都被知会了小姐明天的装扮要由Brettany负责，她们从小一起长大，虽然她不是亲生的孩子，却比谁都要跟Edwina亲近。每个人都能看出来，她甚至比Edwina还要兴奋——如果不是因为她一年前也经历过看着Brettany第一次被介绍给所有贵族，Edwina也会这么认为，但她知道她其实是在焦虑。她一天到晚忙前忙后的拉着Edwina试装，从发型妆容到晚装衬裙紧身胸衣都要仔细挑选。一时觉得这件衬不出Edwina的灵动，一时又觉得那件太暴露了，什么都被人看了去让她内心不爽。

纠结来纠结去的任务全交给Brettany负责，Edwina明明什么都没做就已经疲倦了。她只穿着内衣衬裙依在衣柜旁，看着Brettany选了一条裙子，在她身前比了一下觉得不满意，又去挑第二条。「别搞了，我不想去，我有你就够了。」

Brettany好像听不见似的继续埋在衣服堆里，于是Edwina便走到Brettany面前隔着她手上臃肿的衣服去抱她。Brettany愣住了瞬间，然后像是下定决心似的把她推开。「别傻了，没有人可以不参加舞会的。」

Brettany轻柔的力度当然无法真正的把Edwina推开，她站在离她咫尺之距的地方低头看着固执地望着手里的衣服的Brettany，直到她受不了牵起了Edwina的手，用常被夫人嫌弃不够细滑的有茧子的手指去抚摸Edwina的虎口。「不用紧张，明天我会陪着你去的。」她转过身继续挑衣服，像是什么都没發生过，「你觉得这件蓝色的好还是玫红色的好？我觉得蓝色的跟你很搭，感觉很温柔，那我穿这件玫红的吧，好不好？」

Edwina摇摇头，「我不喜欢这条裙子，我不喜欢束腰。」她的手轻轻搭在Brettany的腰上，Brettany喜欢吃甜食的习惯让她注定不能像那些舞会中人人称羡的大家闺秀般有着杨柳细腰，但她喜欢那种柔软的手感。

她把Brettany按在怀裡，比Brettany高半个头的她低下头下巴刚好可以枕在她的肩膀上。她嗅着Brettany和自己一样的香皂味道，蜂蜜味让她产生连她的肌肤嚐起来都是甜丝丝的味道的错觉。她侧头轻轻用嘴唇把一个个吻印在她的颈侧，Brettany这下真的用力推开了她，「Edwina，你太过分了！」Edwina这才發现她的语调已经带上哭腔，眼睛湿润得像是随时能溢出泪水。

「Brettany......」Brettany没有让Edwina说完这句话，她走到梳妆台，把她们最爱的首饰一件件拿出来。「你知道夫人为什么要逼你去参加社交季节吗？因为你不嫁一个贵族，你就没有资格继承家族遗产。」她啪的一下把那对她们在圣诞夜偷偷溜出去逛集市时买回来的绿色玛瑙耳环拍在桌子上，「你现在的年收入只有三百镑，要做个老姑婆存钱养老，这种钱就不能花了。」她把柑橘味的香水瓶子从柜子裡拿出来，「香水也不能喷了。」最后跑到衣柜裡一个隐藏的隔间把两块松香拿出来，「你知道我们要搞到这个有多难，小提琴也别拉了！」她说到最后声音已经有点颤抖，她终于把手上的裙子扔下，转身就打开房门离开了Edwina的房间。

Edwina深呼吸一下，把Brettany拿出来的东西一一放回原处，才坐回到床上。她好累，可是她睡不着。她好委屈，可是她也哭不出来。凭甚麽？凭甚麽她们的幸福生活要靠着嫁一个自己压根就不认识的男人来实现？自从Brettany被介绍出去以后，她每天都在担惊受怕，生怕Brettany哪一天就要为了一个她不爱的人离自己而去。幸好贵族们都嫌她是个捡回来的孩子，没有男人愿意娶她，这样她才能一直留在自己的身边——她有些恶毒的想道。

现在轮到自己「成熟了」，Brettany二话不说就想要把自己推出去，难道她不爱我吗？不，不可以这么想。Edwina摇摇头，为自己的想法感到羞愧。她们从小到大经历了那么多，她们的人生早就密不可分。她不应该质疑她们之间的爱，因为没有人可以不爱自己灵魂的另一半。

她还记得Brettany为了她不惜女扮男装，三番四次地跑去人多杂乱的地方为她搞来小提琴，然后是每隔一段时间就要买的琴弦、松香，甚至自己学习怎么保养好小提琴，就因为她在一次家庭聚会裡听到这个乐器發出的声音而感到好奇，她怎么可能不爱她？

她记得自己为了帮Brettany推掉那个农场主的求婚，假装自己是已经跟她订了婚的表兄，她学习男士骑马的方式把Brettany搂在自己的身前，把人从农场主面前抢走。她们骑着马跑到山上，在微凉的春风下，躺在草地上第一次接吻、做爱。Brettany帮她一件件脱下马甲、衬衣、马靴、马裤的动作是如此轻柔，她把她用来束胸的布条解开，低下头亲吻她被解放的胸部，然后是她敏感的腰部，再慢慢趴到她的两腿之间。她记得草地轻微的刺痒感，而Brettany立刻就感觉到她的不适而脱下自己的裙子铺在草地上让她躺在上面。她记得她是怎么把双腿架在Brettany圆润的肩膀上，因为陌生的快感而快要无法呼吸。她记得Brettany在吮吸她的敏感部位时仍然抬眼对上她的眼睛，平时被镜片遮住的双眼此时毫无阻隔的看着她，眼尾的笑纹让她好似一只小巧玲珑的蜂鸟，一边扑扇着翅膀一边吸取着花朵的蜜液。她记得Brettany在她高潮后爬到她身上，身体柔软的依靠在她的怀裡，亮闪闪的嘴唇一下一下吻在她的唇上。她怎么可能不爱她，怎么可能不渴望她？

但是Brettany是对的，如果她们不嫁人，她们又该如何维持生活呢？她才十六岁，而Brettany才十七岁，她们的人生还剩下很多很多年。她们从小到大接受的教育都是关于学问、礼仪，关于怎么样才算是一个好女孩，怎么样才能吸引到一个好的丈夫。她们唯一的兴趣就是拉小提琴，但是她们也不过是自学成才加上时不时女扮男装去城裡的酒馆裡，那些乐手看在金钱和她们可怜的份上教她们一些技巧，她们又怎么可能靠这个赚钱过活？Edwina连想都不敢想。

Edwina离开自己的房间走到Brettany的房门前，她遇到解决不了的难题时总会去问Brettany的意见，Brettany虽然只是比她年长一岁，却好像比她成熟许多。这次她也能帮她想通这件事吗？

Edwina敲敲门，房门没有关上，轻轻一推就被推开了。Brettany坐在比Edwina房间裡的大床几乎小一倍的床上，一动不动地盯着面前的梳妆台，好像从离开Edwina的房间到现在就没有挪到过分毫。

听到Edwina靠近的脚步声，Brettany才抬起头望向声音的来源。Edwina坐到她旁边搂住她的肩膀，半个屁股都在床沿之外。「我每次进来都觉得这床实在是小得不合理，回来我房间睡吧。」

「好。」Brettany没有再多说什么，只是站起来换上睡裙，然后跟随着Edwina离开自己的房间。Brettany被Edwina拉着回到她们一直一起共享的房间，「你把东西都收拾好了？」看到已经收拾乾淨的房间，她捏了捏Edwina的手问道。

见Edwina点点头，Brettany讪笑一下，「对不起，刚才情绪有点失控了。」声音甜美得跟刚才彷佛是两个人。Edwina有时候也不知道哪个才是真正的她，又或许两个她都是真实的？无论是像下午茶的糕点一样甜腻的她，还是像夏天的雨云一样阴晴不定的她，Edwina发现自己都无法抗拒她的吸引力。

「没事，」Edwina也笑了笑，「你刚才说的都对，如果我们想要一辈子在一起，真的得好好想办法。参加一次社交季节不代表什么，我们还有好几年才到适婚年龄，你说我们到时候能想出办法来么？」Edwina一边整理床铺一边问。

有好一阵子Edwina的问题就跟五颜六色的热气球似的，随着风漫无目标地飘荡。Brettany就任由热气球缓慢地漂浮在半空中，她想要抓住它，但是它没有任何绳索连接地面。她眯着眼睛，只能看到一团红红绿绿印在發着光的浅蓝上，那遥不可及的光芒亮得刺眼。她多希望她们俩都已经坐在了热气球上，伸出手就可以触摸柔软的云朵。

「我睏了，睡觉吧。」Brettany躺到Edwina的身旁，她拨弄着Edwina额前的碎髮，「明天还要帮你梳妆打扮，以后就不止我一个人知道你有多么美丽了。」

「但是我只想让你看到。」Edwina扁扁嘴，「你说我要是男的该有多好，或者你是男的。我一定会在你踏进舞会的第一时间就向你邀舞，然后在第二天去拜访你父母，到时候你会答应我的求婚吗？」

「傻瓜，」Brettany凑前去亲了一下Edwina的额头，Edwina满足地眯起了眼睛，「晚安啦。」

「晚安，我的爱。」Edwina回应道。Brettany看着她在漆黑中模糊的轮廓，一直等到她的呼吸变得平缓，她还是无法入睡。

「当然会了。」她的答案藏在轻巧的吐息之下，犹如她一直把她的爱好好埋藏在心底，以前如是，往后亦如是。


End file.
